Wild Arms 3 Terra v Filgaia
by Knick Kinison
Summary: Jet is the Filgaia Sample, someone is looking for him, and to top it all off, Janus had a brother.


Prologue  
  
The night in the wasteland was not peaceful to say the least. Winds whipped about and lashed at anything it could. Lightning seared the sky and broke the heavens as rain came down hammering the crusty soil. So it would seem to surprise people with common sense to see anyone in this unusual weather, but the two blokes walking in the rain were far more mislead in the mind then regular people.  
  
"You said we was gonna be at Gunner's Heaven before it stormed Romero!"  
  
"Well, if someone hadn't want to take such a long LEAK, maybe we would've been there by now Dario!"  
  
(As I said, not regular intelligent people. Especially when they could've taken a train.)  
  
Well, the storm only got worse, lightning started to take on multiple colors, and the rain felt like bullets. It was about this time when.  
  
"Hey Romero,"  
  
"Not now, I'm trying to see if there's any shelter."  
  
"But Romero," Dario pleaded, becoming much more hysterical.  
  
"I SAID NOT NO."  
  
He never finished what he was saying as lightning began to assault a spot from them not too far away. And then the sky itself was seemed to become a target as torrents of lightning and light erupted from the ground. An earthquake ensued as the ground beneath the lightning assault broke and shattered, to reveal an old and rusted metal building in the center of a crater. Now, desolate and hidden ruins like this should usually be avoided by the lesser experienced and not-so-well-armed. But these are two idiots we're talking about.  
  
"Come on Dario," Romero called, running for shelter. Dario huffed as he tried to run and zip his zipper at the same time. Eventually, and drenched, they finally made it to the inside.  
  
Dario finally got the neuron in his head to tell him to look around. "Hey Romero, what is this place?"  
  
Romero just shrugged, both blokes oblivious that further down the very same hall they were in, an event was unfolding.  
  
Computer panels and terminals were turning themselves on. In the center of the room stood a cylindrical piece of glass with tubes and wires and other pieces of old technology attached around it. A faint light began to fade and brighten like a pulse. It sped up until the pipes and hoses blew and released tons upon tons of blue steam. Mechanism's became unlocked, electricity raced around room, then the pulsing of light stopped.  
  
A figure tapped on the glass, with hesitation at first, then slammed a fist against it. The thick glass shattered, the fog yielded and parted for the figure that now walked down the hall. At one point the figure stopped in the poor light, and reached out to part of the wall where there was apparently a locker of some sort. Having donned some clothes the figure now continued the trek down the hall. Hollow and even footsteps echoed down the hall towards two blokes.  
  
"Hey Romero."  
  
"What is it now Dario, I'm trying to get some sleep."  
  
"Someone's coming."  
  
"From where?"  
  
"From there."  
  
"Where's there?"  
  
"Here." Answered a new and monotone feminine voice. Dario and Romero stared wide-eyed and with dropped jaws. The figure held out a slender hand, and light danced around it until the shape of an odd handgun with a large bayonet came into existence. "Tell me, have you seen the Filgaia Sample?" Lightning clashed and revealed one ruby eye of a beautiful woman.  
  
Wild Arms 3  
  
Change in time  
  
Finally made up, my mind  
I raise my hands  
From beneath the shifting sands,  
And embrace the winds of change.  
  
Suddenly,  
Everything is up to me,  
Pages turn, flashing full of memories,  
I can see it all too clear,  
The time has come to face my fear.  
  
And there's a fire burning in my heart,  
Just shine when all is torn apart,  
And I will make it through this desert storm,  
Safe and warm.  
  
My shield is strong,  
I'll take my chances here and now,  
Bring on the fight,  
I'll find a way to win, somehow  
No tomorrow knows regret,  
I'll risk it all for this brand new day.  
  
Chapter 5  
Terra v Filgaia 


End file.
